


By my Side

by Kyukitsune



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Crazy singing, F/M, Komui's potion mishaps, Rockula music, Sweet confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyukitsune/pseuds/Kyukitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi is bored and when he overhears Lenalee talking to Allen about wanting to bring Krory and Miranda together, so he decides to take measures into his own hands. Warning: Singing is involved so if you don’t really understand the lyric, look up Rockula, it's awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By my Side

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was for my dedication to the Krory-Miranda month thing that was on Amai no Itami on livejournal. If any are interest in joining in to celebrate this month since Krory's birthday is today and Miranda's is Jan 1. It is up to us to put much of our love to these two and we be delighted to have any fanfics, fanarts, anything relating to these two, show love to our two exorcist. Please read and review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man or Rockula's You by my side, just the idea of the fic!

The Black Order was quiet, it wasn't usual per say but for a certain red head rabbit he found it just a little too dull for his taste.

No missions and Yu was on in Europe with Marie, which he might be fortunate seeing how Kanda had been about ready to skewer him for when he found out what happened to his golem and not thrill to see it in pink and wearing pretty frills all around it.

But back to where he was. If there was one thing Lavi could not stand it was boredom. That and having Panda nagged at him for neglecting his studies but that was Bookman for ya. Yet he was able to sneak away from him and seeing no one particalur to have a little fun with and Kanda wasn't there to be teased and decided on finding his other favorite person.

Now where is short-stack, now where could he…He spot that white hair anywhere and heading over to see what he was up to. He saw the back of Allen's head but then heard him talking.

"—It's as plain as day whenever she sees him or if someone brings him up and then she blushes and starts to stammer and then leaves quickly." Allen nodded.

"I know same with Krory, it so obvious that he likes Miranda, I wish there was a way to get those two to openly admit it." Ah so they were talking about Krory and Miranda huh, oh he knew that it was something to kill the boredom. He quickly left before the others even notice. He knew just the thing and hurried down the hallway with a crazy grin on his face.

So without further a due he went down towards the science department, checking to make sure the coast was clear and heading straight to where the potions were kept under lock and key. Well not so much after he had found the keys under Johnny's collection of Robot magazines.

* * *

"No, nope, definitely not, oh got to remember this one, stinks…" And this went on and on until he came across one that seem promising.

Lavi looked at the bottle in hand, reading aloud, "S. Confessions. Makes person confess true feelings about the person they're thinking about." Lavi grinned, tucking the bottle inside his pocket before carefully walking down the hall, ready to do a little matchmaking of his own.

* * *

Krory was in his room, minding his own business. So far there had been no missions for him and he thought it would be nice to catch up on some reading he had wanted to do for a while. He had to admit he had miss his friends while being gone for two weeks, especially Ms. Lotto, she was someone he can make him feel so glad though not sure why that is. Just then he heard a knock and then Lavi coming into the room, "Hey Krory what's up?"

The tall Romanian shrug, "Not much but what are you doing here?" Though he's happy to see his friend but sometimes had a bad feeling whenever he see him, thinking he might be up to something.

"Oh nothing much, just thought you would some tea is that all right?" Krory didn't suspect a thing as he took a small sip of the white tea Lavi offered him.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something," Lavi said casually.

Krory lifted a brow. "About what?" He continued drinking the tea; there was an odd aftertaste to it, though he assumed it was merely an exotic flavor.

"What do you think of Miranda?" Krory began to choke and nearly spilled his tea, thumping his chest to clear his throat. Lavi could see the blush rising on the older man's face and grinned, "It's an easy question, what do you think of Mir—" But he was interrupt as Krory started to speak, or rather sing:

" **In the dark and deepest shadows**

**Well hid from the light of day**

**I wait for the perfect moment show me the way"**

Krory covered his mouth and Lavi looked on in shock. _What the heck?_

* * *

Meanwhile Miranda had been reading in her room before a finder came and delivered a cup of tea since someone ask them to give to her and said would calm her nerves a lot. She politely accepted it, and took a sip as they left. She didn't have time to notice the odd taste before she heard someone knock on the door again. "Miranda it's me, Lenalee."

Miranda called out, "Come in." The door open and Lenalee walked in seeing Miranda sitting up, wondering what it was that she wanted to see her for? Was there a mission or something? Lenalee seem to read her thoughts, "No, no mission today, just you and I could talk?"

The German exorcist nodded, "Ok," and continue to drink her tea while Lenalee went to go sit in the empty seat across from her.

"I have a question that I like to ask of you?" Miranda looked up and said, "Go on?"

Lenalee didn't know how she was going to do this but better to be brunt and get it over with, "What are your feeling for Krory Miranda?" Miranda blink and just as she open her mouth, instead of stammer like she would usually do instead came out like this:

" _Like a flame of a candle burning_

_Like a deer when it hits the floor_

_Like the passion lock inside me_

_Open the door_

_I said open the door!"_

_What the?_ Now Lenalee was wondering what was going on while Miranda seeing the shock on her face and believing to be her fault, hastily apologized before running away wondering why she did that all of sudden.

* * *

Krory was in the same dilemma; he couldn't stop what was coming out of his mouth. When Lavi mentioned Miranda's name, it just made him want to _sing._

" **It was always this way from the start**

**Now I'm asking you to surrender your heart…"**

* * *

Both Miranda and Krory couldn't stop themselves, even as the two kept running in opposite directions, struggling to stop singing but no matter what people could hear it wherever they went.

" _ **You made me wait forever**_

_**My hope had almost died** _

_**We stop the world from turning** _

_**When you were by my side** _

_**With the wars that wage behind me** _

_**With your love there to remind me** _

_**When hearts are far collide** _

_**I can't lose with you by my side** _

_**You by my side… You by my side."** _

* * *

Miranda continued running until she accidentally bumped into Allen. "Oh Miranda are you ok, have you seen Krory?" Just as he said that, Miranda opened her mouth and again had no control over what she was saying.

" _In the night you're the star that guides me_

_And it seems like a thousand years_

_Since I first felt this emotions burst of these tears."_

Allen was taken aback, "Um what?" Miranda covered her mouth and began to apologize before running off once again.

* * *

"Damn it, watch where you're going!" Kanda not being in the best mood shouted as he narrowly avoided a panicking Krory. "Honestly you're as bad as that Lotto woman." Krory glared opened his mouth to protest the comment about Miranda, but instead of a snappy retort he could only sing.

" **If you call I'll be the answer**

**If you need I'll be desire**

**If you're cold I'll be there to warm you**

**I'll be the hero**

**I'll be the fire"**

"What the hell did you just say?!" Kanda growled and Krory hastily decided to run before Kanda decided to unleash his wrath on him.

* * *

Miranda had finally come to a stop, finding an empty corridor with no one around. She wondered what Krory would think if he heard her singing and again found herself saying it out loud.

" _It was always this way from the start_

_Now I'm asking you to surrender your heart…"_

* * *

Separate as they were, Krory and Miranda were both thinking of the other and singing out to whoever heard them; some looked at them as if they had finally lost it.

" _ **You made me wait forever**_

_**My hope had almost died** _

_**We stop the world from turning** _

_**When you were by my side** _

_**With the wars that wage behind me** _

_**With your love there to remind me** _

_**When hearts are far collide** _

_**I can't lose with you by my side** _

_**You by my side… You by my side."** _

* * *

Krory, having escaped Kanda for the time being, was walking down the hall he saw another person he recognized as Miranda. Although tried to fight it, the words forced themselves from his mouth to make themselves known.

" **Lost in a love that will last forever."**

Miranda jumped and whirled around. The sight of Krory forced her own words out, even when she try to stop what she was feeling in her own heart, " _From the ends of the Earth and right into heaven!"_

The two realize what they were doing and even though they couldn't really control it, they came to the conclusion of what was happening and why. Understanding dawned on them they blushed.

" **And if I'm dreaming don't wake me.'"**

" _If it's love then take me!"_

Krory had to admit Miranda had a beautiful voice and Miranda though he sang wonderfully as well.

Their voices became one as they walk towards the one another, singing to their hearts' content.

" _ **Nothing can stop us now**_

_**Destiny found you somehow** _

_**When hearts are far collide** _

_**I can't lose with you by my side** _

_**You by my side… You by my side.** _

_**When hearts are far collide** _

_**I can't lose with you by my side"** _

The two had been walking towards each other and Krory wrapped his arms around her and then bending down to kiss her. It felt like fireworks were going off inside them and making them feel like this was right, absolutely perfect.

"Wow what was that?" Krory didn't know how to explain it but just look to her and said, "I don't know but it was definitely beautiful." And then the two look to one another and thinking as long as they stayed by their side, their love would be strong.

* * *

Omake:

While Krory and Miranda continue making out, they were not aware of the people watching them.

Lavi, along with Lenalee and Allen and all the others who had witness the bizarre affect.

"Well this was something?" Reever said while Komui turn to him, "But it's love, love I tell…" And then began to chant about his love of Komurins and stuff while Reever sigh and then Johnny mutter, "I wonder who got that out from the vault?"

The exorcists and all the finders and scientist turn to the rabbit who was standing to the side, "What?"

Just then Bookman decide to give him a good kick in the head and Lavi cried, "Ow what was that for?!"

"Idiot apprentice, you should use things without permission and worse you forgot to put away those books, now move it!" He started tugging on the collar, dragging Lavi while everyone decided to leave the two new lovebirds to themselves.


End file.
